Peter Pan and the Summer Set fairy
by itsmagical1327
Summary: We know the story of Peter Pan but there's more. Wendy has come back to see Peter for the very last time but her timing couldn't be worse. Summer is a special type of fairy, Neverland is her home but she doesn't understand why shes really there. Like peter she likes to play and have fun but getting left out leaves her envying Wendy and doing something that she soon regrets...
1. 1 Twice in one day

Peter Pan and the first Summer Set fairy

**_This is my first story on fan fiction and i don't really know if this is a good story line etc so please be nice, comment and follow if you like it, I've really wanted to do a peter pan fanfic for a long tome and i'm happy i finally have for the purpose of this story Peter is a teenager, an age from 12-17 of your choice i don't really mind. Dying to see if anyone likes it, if it even gets read... enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1**

Peter silently but playfully pressed one index finger against his lips in gesture to Tinkerbell. They were standing behind Wendy's small house which the lost boys had made for her when she had first visited Neverland after her first encounter with Peter Pan.

Queen Clarion, the never fairies leader was close by, she was doing the fairy equivalent of shouting for peter and Tinkerbell, her bells rang louder as she approached closer and closer. She stood in front of them both with a disappointed look, her hands were on her hips and she was shaking her head. Her bells rang constantly as she spoke to Peter and Tink.

''I know you told me to make a decision but you know I'm no good with decisions'' it was true peter was no good at decisions in fact he associated making decisions with responsibility and responsibility was like growing up; vile, disgusting and peter was no good at it and he did not like being no good at things, you see he had to be good at everything that he did and growing up was not one of them, he preferred more spontaneous, childlike things. The royal fairy had a bright yellow dress and had a magical glow, similar to the other fairies but there was something different something even more magical. She jingled again with slight anger, more vigorously this time.

''But don't I get a say!? I want to have fun and play and if she's here I might not be able to! Girls are boring'' he said oblivious to the fact he could have offended the Queen. After Wendy and how hurt he was when she left, he and Tinkerbell had made a pact not to let anyone else into Neverland...especially girls, even if she was a fairy.

Summer is a fairy, not an ordinary fairy though. She was part human, she was the same size as a human and could hold more than one emotion but she had wings that she could control by having the ability to insert her wings into her back and make them come out again. And if that's not enough her blood is special, something added to her blood being half human which cannot be made just by mixing human blood and fairy sap created the elixir of life, she's special and very bad pirates were after her... Captain James Hook and his crew. Summer was living in London in a boarding school away from the pirates who were out to kill her, the problem was that they found out about her and where she was and Queen Clarion needs to keep her safe as she's the leader of the never fairies. You here about some queens being evil and mean but queen Clarion was the nicest, kindest and most caring Queen you could ever think of.

''It's nice just being me, the new boys, and Tink besides I've invited Wendy back for the last time before her parents force her into growing up and... urrggg'' he groaned and pleaded. Queen Clarion got mad and jingled angrily but still with elegance.

''fine, she will stay here with me'' Peter sighed in defeat ''Yes! Yeah you made yourself clear'' he sighed. It wasn't that Peter didn't like Summer, he didn't even know her yet, he just wasn't in the mood for new people and feared she would be more popular than him even possibly with Tinkerbell. With that the Queen elegantly departed into the sky.

* * *

Peter got to Wendy's the same way he had last time. He and Tinkerbell soared through the cool London air on their way to the Darling's house, it was still early, around three or four Peter guessed but quite dark. As he flew he swooped down to collect a mans top hat right from his head. He flew up immediately and the man looked startled for a second but supposed the wind must have blown it away.  
When they got to Wendy's house Peter sat on the roof staring out at the city for a while embracing the view, with tinkerbell sitting on his shoulder. It was only Wendy going to Neverland with Peter. He visited the boys often but Wendy was hardly ever there and now he wasn't sure what she would look like or anything. He prepared himself for what was to come. He and Tinkerbell flew down to wendy's window which wasn't still the nursery. Her parents believed that since she was older and had more siblings and since they all happened to be boys that she deserved her own room. Wendy was sitting on the window sit waiting for Peter to come and get her, thinking about the joys of neverland. She was so frightened when he flew through the window that she fell off of the seat and landed onto the soft carpet she laughed joyfully, partly because she had missed her friend and partly because it was the first time she'd felt happy in a long time, she was growing up and lived with a house filled with boys who only wanted to play, she felt it got quite lonely and spent much of her time when she wasnt at school or having a meal at home in her room writing stories about her adventures with Peter Pan and making up adventures, involving him of course and thinking about him and neverland.

''I've missed you peter'' confessed Wendy

''Who wouldn't?'' Said Peter, Wendy giggled quietly at the boyish humor and charm she had missed for the year they'd been apart. Neither had changed much. If anything Peter more than Wendy, which was odd.

''You've changed a little'' Said Wendy in the realization

''What? How!?'' panicked Peter feeling his face, poking himself in the eye at one point

''No, no'' Said Wendy fixing his hands at his sides ''its not bad, I'm not sure how but I think I like it'' She couldn't quite place her finger on it but she did like it whatever it was.

They shared a few greetings, tinkerbell sprinked some fairy dust on her reluctantly and peter took wendy's hand as the flew back to neverland, over schools and big ben, kensington gardens, wendy could see her home she realized the freedom she possessed and for a moment regreted leaving neverland.

They flew to the secret hideout and as they flew in silence Peter realized the small changes Wendy had in the year she had, had to grow up. Her hair was longer, she was slightly taller, her eyes were less innocent and something was worng, she was more quiet and as a young boy Peter was very observant and stared at her trying to find out what she was thinking. She was wearing a light, baby blue dress and her golden brownish curls caught in the wind as they headed to the secret hideout for her to meet the new boys and peter thought she looked pretty but hid the fact he was impressed and smiled to the side happy to be in Neverland with his friend again. She could feel him reading her face but decided not to look at him. When they got to the tree they began to walk, right in front of it Wendy stopped because she wasn't quite sure what he wanted her to do exactly so playfully Peter abruptly pushed Wendy down a whole, he took the others and they fell on the hideout floor with a thud.

'Ouch!' cried wendy as her bottom hit the floor, peter laughed in reply. She looked up to find five boys staring down as her. She struggled up.

'Wendy, meet: George, James, Kaden, Domonic and lucus, there is one more but he's not here yet' He said ignoring her completly.

'nice to meet you' she said shaking each hand

'nice to meet you too' they almost said simultaneously. Just then another boy with gingery auburn hair rushed in.

'oh and this is harry' finished peter

'hi, peter we have a slight problem' he burst out

'I'll be right back' said peter to wendy and the boys

* * *

when they had gone wendy said, 'what's the problem?' to who if she remembered correctly was James

'oh well the- Oww!' he let out a groan in mid-sentence as George stomped on his foot and gave him a dirty look

'We aren't supposed to tell you, it's a secret. its kind of silly though because you'll for sure find out sooner or later' he said dismissing the subject and pulling Wendy away to play pirates with him.

* * *

'what happened?' asked Peter when they had gotten outside

'well, we were spying on the pirates and they're leaving out to kidnap Summer tomorrow night! So, we told the Queen knowing that's what you would do of course and she said that she nor any other fairies can go to the mainland at the moment so she wants you to leave right away and bring her back to her' he blurted out quickly in a rushed tone

'brilliant.' said peter who didn't at all seem too pleased, 'I'll leave now but tell the others i'll be back soon and to stay here out of sight in the hideout, tell them not to move or make too much noise in case the pirates come,' Harry nodded obediently and with that Peter and Tinkerbell flew away. '_Wow'_ he thought_ 'twice in one day'_

**How'd you like it? i'll update soon to add a new chapter but i'm also working on a  
****different story at the moment so yeah..._  
_****_Pleaaaaaaaaase review_**


	2. 2 The beginning of the great

Chapter 2

They got to the boarding school. It was much darker now and all Peter wanted to do was play.  
He and Tink searched the windows. Tink's bells began to ring, Peter looked over and she was pointing to the window in front of her. It must have been it, Peter took a deep breath and flew towards Tinkerbell. Inside, the room was mostly decorated lilac, there was a bunk-bed and a wardrobe and a wooden desk and standing in front of a long mirror was a girl. She had long, curly hair and was wearing a white skirt with white mesh over the top and and plain pink t-shirt. He watched as she stared sadly at herself into her reflection. He landed softly and silently on the balcony outside, then as he was about to introduce himself her wings flew out of her back, they were like Tinkerbell's translucent, the top pair were slightly bigger than the bottom pair and they were beautiful but she had a slight purple tint to hers and they were bigger to her proportion than Tink's. It were as if they were living inside her. She fluttered them in front of the mirror, Peter quietly flew in and stood behind her. She couldn't see him as her wings were in the way.

'Nice pair of wings, you have there' he said startling her so much that she screamed and wings fluttered so much that it knocked things off of the desks and shelves and when her wings finally returned into her back she hit her head on a metal pole of the bunk bed and fell on her bottom, straight to the floor.

'ouch' she said rubbing her head, forgetting that Peter was there for a second. 'Who are you!?'

'I am... no wait, guess' he said

'i don't know, my knight in shining armour,' she said fictitiously (sarcastically) then laughed a little

'Basically but what's my name?' He continued playfully, she got up off of the carpet

'oh, you're that Peter Ran, the one that everyone keeps on talking about. Milly says your just a stupid story but Queen Clarion tells me otherwise'

'One, no story about me or that has me in is stupid. Two, who is_ Milly_ and three its Pan, Peter_ PAN_!'

'Whatever _PA-AN, _why are you here?' She asked, still looking sad. He secretly liked her attitude

'You are coming back to neverland, the pirates are on their way for you and i am rescuing you' he beamed proudly

'What's it like, there, really. In neverland?' She asked her tone calmer and her voice softer

'Oh, why its great! There are mermaids and the boys and fairies and Indians and _pirates _its all great fun really. There is Wendy but she's leaving soon' He ended sadly

'Oh i love mermaids and Fairies!? Like me?' she said excitedly

'Urm, no like-' he searched for Tinkerbell, she was sitting on his shoulder the whole time and he didn't even notice 'Tinkerbell? Ti-ink?' She began making faces and sticking her tongue out. Summer noticed and began laughing hysterically. 'What?' Said Peter, unhappy that she was laughing at him. Tinkerbell flew off of his shoulder and began to giggle. 'That's not funny Tink' said peter, annoyed '-no like, Tink,' He finished his sentence finally

'Oh' she replied 'are there any like me?'

'No i don't think so actually'

'Oh' she said hopelessly 'fair enough'

'So are you coming?' asked Peter

'Sure' She said still sad.

They flew in silence. It was slightly awkward but Peter didn't know what it do. She was obviously sad and reluctant to come but Peter had never been good at advise and although he could have changed the subject but all of a sudden he had nothing to talk about. _Mermaids, _he thought_, i could talk about mermaids, i mean she said she liked them._

_'_So, you like mermaids?'

'Yeah' she said shortly and still sad and the sparkle that was in her eyes earlier had disappeared making it even harder for Peter

'So, what do you like about them?'  
They were almost in space

'Everything. From what i heard they're kind and they are beautiful creatures, a bit like me because they are like half fish.' She said dreamily, the spark almost coming back and opening up more but still refusing to look Peter in the eyes

'Don't be fooled.'

'what you mean?'

'Well they aren't what they seem. They'll drown you if you get to close'

'So it's not true?' She said when he didn't answer after a few seconds she looked at him. Her eyes more sad then ever. Her heart sank.

'Well, no, not all of them are bad i'm sure there are good mermaids just not in Neverland' he said in attempt to change her mood, it didn't work. 'Well, anyway, what do you like to do for fun?' He said, deciding to try again

'I don't. I don't really know' She said realizing she didn't do anything for fun

'Well, we'll soon have to change that. Neverland is full of adventures' he said knowing that might work

'But Queen Clarion says that as soon as i get it Neverland i'll be locked away'

'But she won't have to know...' Peter said with a mischievousness smile which made her smile.

They sped through the solar system, all colours were pasted around them. Green, red, orange and all colours of the rainbow flashed through the atmosphere. All of a sudden they were greeted by a great flash of light and then they were in a magical land and all of the happiness in the world was in their presence. the clouds were fluffy and looked almost fake. They could see the pirates from where they were, some were looking out and others were inside with Hook, Peters worst enemy who had two near-death experiences and somehow survived both by not being chewed up into a million pieces and eaten by a crocodile

'Pirates,' Summer whispered in awe

'Yes and lets not get too close or we could be in trouble with Queen Q. she would probably eat me alive if she knew'

They flew down close to Wendy's house and Peter decided that they'd walk the rest of the way. Summer wasn't feeling too good, she was feeling light headed, dizzy and sick for some reason.

'Are you OK?' Asked Peter after noticing she'd gone really pale.

'I just feel kind of i'll' She said feeling her head which was burning hot. Her chest began to feel tight and everything around her was spinning and she felt dizzy. 'Peter?' she struggled 'I- I can't breathe' Suddenly the world went black and she felt herself fall to the ground hard.

* * *

She woke up to six boys crowed around her. Staring, all of a sudden she felt really embarrassed and just sat up looking at them staring at her feeling intimidated. She began to shuffle backwards fearing the six boys who began to whisper among them.

Peter walked into the room then with Wendy, 'Leave her alone!' He told the boys then he crouched down beside her. 'Are you okay now?'

'yeah, how long have I been out?' she said rubbing the part of her head that she fell on 'and where am i? who are all of these people?'

'these are the boys i told you about, and this is wendy and we are in the secret hideout but dont worry you havent been out for that long' he said as wendy came and crouched beside him

'Hey' she said to wendy and the boys

'Want to see your room? I got the fairies to do another tree house for you,' then Wendy gave him a _yeah right_ kind of look. 'OK Queen Clarion did but I said something that gave her the idea so initially it was mine' he made Summer and Wendy giggle then he took Summer's hand and the three of them went to a tree near by, it was picked quite at random. Wendy lifted a piece of bark and told her to go in. When summer had gone in Wendy lifted up a small peice of bark while Peter typed a code into the locking panel which was hidden underneath.  
Meanwhile Summer did as Wendy had told her and walked forward to find herself travelling down a slide to a room which looked just like the hide out, it was all different shade of brown, in the corner was a ledge as a bed and there was a water fountain and flowers as cups. On the bed was a soft leaf blanket and a note. she picked it up and read it.

It said:  
_I'm really sorry Summer but I might have told a lie. The Queen told me that I had to lock you up while you were out and I couldn't say no.  
Please forgive me. I'll come to give you food and the boys and Wendy will visit you but we can't stay or come in big groups because if the pirates see  
then we'll be in a lot of trouble. See you in the morning... p.s. The fairies will also be coming to see you. Bye Pan_

She hit and pounded on the door hard until her hands ached. Summer felt so sad and lonely she couldn't stop the warm tears that trickled down her cold cheek. She wiped them away but it only made her cry even more, trying to be strong. The tears caught in her throat making it hard for her to breathe and in the end ended up crying herself to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of Wendy falling to the floor after sliding down, into the tree. Her eyes were still damp and so was her pillow due to her tears.

'Sorry if I woke you,' she said sweetly

'It's fine...' Summer replied, then she realized that the door must be open so as Wendy went to put down the tray of fruits she made a run for the stairs.

'Peter, boys!?' Shouted Wendy then all of a sudden Peter came down the slide, along with three boys without her seeing and the other three boys came down the stairs and stood in front of her. She knew she wasn't getting away any time soon while they got to go off and play, it wasn't fair, she thought. Summer stumbled backwards as the three boys edged towards her. She bumped into Peter then realized she was surrounded, she felt claustrophobic, frustrated and angry so she screamed an extremely high pitched scream, it put everyone off and so she dodged past the boys blocking the stairs who had their hands over their ears and sprinted up the stairs to the outdoors, released her wings and flew as fast and far as she wanted. She got to a lake which were filled with mermaids, fortunately although she forgot what Peter had told her about the mermaids she sat on a log not too close by just watching them swim fluttering he wings as she watched.

Soon Peters voice was slowly getting louder as it approached near the lake.

'Summer, Sum,' he said. _Was that a nickname i just heard?_ thought summer who had never had a nickname before, she only knew of them because her friend Milly had one. She couldn't be bothered to move so she just said:

'Leave me alone, I'm fine, nothing's happened to me and there are NO pirates!'

'Trust me they are, you just haven't met them' he continued as he came into view

'I don't care, I like it here and i'm not moving so you can trick me again' She replied sarcastically.

'I'm really sorry, the Queen told me what would happen if I disobeyed her... again and it's not pretty,'

'But you said yourself that she doesn't have to know what we do'

'Trust me she'll find out'

'Please, don't leave me alone again. I want friends and to live a normal but adventurous life. I don't even understand how I can be, how i'm possible, no one does and its bad enough having everyone run away at the thought of something different. Me. To be in Neverland means everything to me and I can't do anything because of these bloody _pirates' _She said. Then they both got the same idea because their mischievousness smiles showed and they knew what each other were thinking... Plan to get rid of hook once and for all.  
Peter realized he liked her, he supposed it was because they were so much alike but he didn't fully understand how he felt about her, somewhere there was more and even though he rarely showed it, Peter had great emotion somewhere deep down.

'OK,' he finally said, 'but, you have to stay here until the fairies come to talk to you, or they'll know for sure that we're planning something or they'll get worried and go straight to the pirates, Tink will tell me when they've been and i'll come to get you, OK?'

'OK' she agreed. Peter walked out giving Summer a wink. An adventure was lurking Peter and Summer could feel it in their very bones and both were excited to see what lay ahead.


	3. 3 Oops

**Chapter 3  
****This chapter is dedicated to smileykat14 who gave me the ****idea  
****for this chapter ****and helped me overcome my short term writers block :)**

'Summer!' Wendy hollered from outside Summers tree before unlocking the door, Summer slowly got up and climbed the stairs yawning.

'What!?' Summer replied in the same tone as Wendy however, tiredly

'We're all going out today and Peter doesn't want to leave you here so you're coming too' She answered

'Fine, what are we doing?'

'Hanging out at the lake.'

'Cool,' Summer faked her enthusiasm, 'why?'

'I'm leaving soon and I want to spend time with Peter, and so do the boys and i've always admired the lake, sitting and watching the mermaids as they swim,' She replied dreamily.

'Riiiight, OK then. I just need to go and visit the fairies and I'll meet you there'

'OK then, bye.' With that Wendy left Summer as they parted separate ways. Summer walked to were the never fairies were and bent down next to a tree to speak with them

'You said you wanted to see me' she said when she recognized a fairy who, that night, had come to give her the message of visiting them. The pretty fairy's high bells rang in the air. The fairy had jet black hair and was slightly on the chubby side.

'OK' She said before two female fairies came and took her fingers pulling her in their direction, deeper into the woods.

They stopped in front of something laid on the ground, flowers, a purple dress... made out of flowers. It was similar to Tinkerbell's dress however it was made from flowers not leaves and was purple, light purple. The fairies gestured to Summer to try it on, she did so. It looked wonderful, Summer looked like a true fairy. The fairies who were holding her hair up as she slipped the dress over her shoulders let her long brown hair fall down, flowing beautifully. Her green eyes sparkled as she gently ran her fingers along the soft petals which formed her item of clothing.

'Thank you,' she told the fairies. Their bells rang back and some bowed to her and left, the one who had sent the message however stayed.

'I know they're waiting for me and thank you again,'  
The fairy smiled brightly, then fluttering her wings causing her to lift into the air. Her bells sounded again.

'Thank you, I don't think I need another dress though, this one is so perfect but if you insist'

The fairy guided her back to the lake. Everyone was already playing and having a picnic already. They were laughing and talking and playing... Summers mind trailed off as she though of her enduring all of those things, being happy and having friends; like what all of these people were, to enjoy it with.

'Summer? summer hello?' Summer's attention was snapped back to the lake, 'Over here' George called. She walked over to where they were and sat under a tree while everyone else was playing ''Pirates''

'Come on Summer! You can play too' said a Lucus, he ran over grabbed Summers wrist, pulling her up and led her by the hand to where everyone was playing closer to the lake.

They play pirates for a while, slashing and play-sword fighting, then the mermaids come out and begin doing tricks, jumping out of the water and swimming around. Summer was mesmerized and began to walk towards the edge of the lake.  
Around 7 minutes later Wendy realizes Summer looking across the water.

'Beautiful, aren't they?' She says startling Summer a little.

'No, they're much more,' She replies not taking her eyes off of the water

'I agree' they sat down cross legged together

'You know? I wouldn't mind being a mermaid no matter how mischievous they are, it wouldn't make a difference with me' She chuckled

'Me too, they are just amazing' Wendy as amazed as Summer

'You know,you seem nice, its a shame you're leaving soon. I would love to have been your friend'

'We can still be friends for now'

'Yeah, yes I guess we could. How does it feel to have parents?'

'Great, i absolutely adore mine! How does it feel to be a fairy?'

'Not so good as i am. The best thing about being half and half is I get to fly away when I want to and I can also feel things and have emotions' she smiled to herself and then her mood changed 'However all the other fairies made fun of me. They said I was a freak for having no special talents. They say that I'm weird and found every possible way to make fun of me it hurt so much I ran away one day when I didn't know about the blood thing. I had to fight for the first time with pirates who scared the life out of me, i remember it like it was yesterday. I was crying and heard rustling so I got up and investigated, stupidly when i should have just flown away, and there he was... Hook,'

'And then what did you do?'

'When i had diverted their attention to a non-existent fire and flew, the only thing I knew how and now I'm here.'

'Wow, If I had the choice after hearing that I would become a half fairy too, just so you don't feel so sad. I tell you what, just pretend I am. I mean I can fly and have mixed emotions... what do you say?'

'Ok, thank you Wendy.'

'My absolute pleasure' Wendy says before Summer gets up. She grabs Wendy's hand but when Wendy accidently loosens her grip her hand slips through Summers and Wendy yelps as she falls straight into the lake. The mermaids and Wendy tried to swim up as Summer tried to grab her hand again.

'Help!' Summer screams to the boys and peter almost simultaneously with Wendy.

Peter runs towards them and dives into the lake. He grabs Wendy and lifts her up out of the lake flying whilst warning away the mermaids to stay away. When they get out Peter walks towards Summer angrily who had an apologetic look on her face at Wendy. He took her wrist hard and walked her back to her tree house ignoring Wendy's shouts to come back and telling him she's done nothing wrong.

'Pan! Let go of me, NOW!' Summer shouts her voice surprisingly with much authoritativeness and confidence but Peter takes no notice, he says nothing to her the whole walk. 'Listen to me Peter I didn't push her or whatever you seem to think I've done I haven't! Peter STOP!' Summer screams at the top of her lungs the sound is ear piercing but this only agrivates Peter more and once again he puts her in the tree house and locks the door.

**Really sorry, not my best chapter but it IS meant to get better, i might add more soon  
so this chapter is undergoing editing at the moment. Thanks again to Smileykat14 and I still hope you all liked  
this chapter much more than i did =D hehe :P**


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY :(

I'm REAAAAAAAAALLY sorry for those of you who read my stories that I haven't updated recently I was actually thinking of scrapping this story however I realised that since I've been working so hard on this idea before I even thought about joining fanfiction I shouldn't give up just yet. Too be fair I haven't had enough time to try properly so I'm going to give it another shot, maybe three but I will do this. I am also working on another story therefore that's take up a lot of my time and also school... MOCKS :O (if you're not English mocks are practice GCSE papers, you have to do your GCSEs in year 10 and 11 and they basically determine the rest of your life and help employers decide if you're fit for the job and then it gets even more serious with A levels and AS levels but I wont go into those terrible things) aha anyways I PROMISE you I PROMISE YOU ALL, I WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY SOON, pre-apologies if the chapter isnt standard but they will get better, I just need to get back on track. This is my aim and my goal for fanfiction. Thank you for your patience and i'll see you soon in chapter 4!

p.s. Sorry again. :(


	5. 4 Wendy tells a story

**Heyyyy I am so sorry for the late update please forgive me I hope this chapter makes up for it :)  
****I have worked really hard on this chapter for you since I feel I need to make up for my absence. ****In my defense I did have exams which I seriously needed to study for, sorry... here it is anyways**

Chapter 4

'Come on! I said I was sorry,' Peter cooed to Summer who was sulking in the corner of the room. 'OK Summer I got really over protective, sorry'

'I accept your apology peter,'

'you do?'

'Of course I do, I only want to be friends with you, Wendy and the lost boys. You just don't understand how weird this is for me I can't even begin to explain. I feel like an out cast and like there's nothing I can do for you all to like me.' Summer said sadly

'We do like you,' Peter said settling next to Summer, 'don't be sad anymore, Summer, i'll try harder and I won't be so overprotective, I promise' Somehow to Summer his apology seemed sincere and she had no choice while staring into his pleading eyes but to forgive him fully and instantly. She smiled at him and he saw, it filled him with so much happiness and joy to see Summer happy and he knew he had succeeded in his apology. He grinned happily revealing the dimples he showed so often, this was infectious making Summer grin back. It was if they were talking to each other silently in a language only they understood. 'Well you cant go out so we'll just have to come up with games to play and stories to tell inside and everyone can gather here to play,' Peter said excitedly drifting off into space he flew into the air in excitement.

'Peter?' Summer said grabbing his attention before he left to gather everyone,

'hmm?'

'Thank you,' she gave him another warm smile before he left and little did she know what it did to him. He turned to mush inside and all he wanted to do was talk to Summer and for her to smile again, it was almost like Peter's smile and what it did to people, especially Summer. His smile is so full of youth, happiness, innocence and hope that it was contagious and filled Summer with the same. She adapted to Neverland well and knew she would never grow up again but that excited her all she wanted were adventures for the days ahead but the pirates needed to be defeated for her to live normally with her friends. No one knew however she plotted to defeat James Hook herself and the more time that passed, the closer and more vivid it became.  
Soon Peter returned with everyone and this was when she got the idea. They would be easily distracted by the fun, games and story telling that they wouldn't notice her leave, if Summer were successful she would come back in time and no one would notice her absence. Each day or every other day, a pirate or two would simply disappear or end up being found dead. Summer was 85% sure this plan would work but would it? She had planned this perfectly but she still wasn't quite sure of any interruptions or problems that might occur, the excuses she made up in her head seemed sufficient enough though.

'Everyone,' when no one would listen Peter blew his horn which attracted them. When he wasn't looking Summer slipped his knife out of its pouch 'Wendy's going to tell us a story...' everyone sat in a semi circle in front of Wendy as she got lost in the magic that was coming from her imagination. Summer purposely sat near the exit so that she had an easy escape and return. Half way through Wendy's or rather Peter's recreation of the snow white and the seven dwarfs Summer crawled out of her hideout and headed towards the black castle, there are bound to be pirates there. She knew it would be easier to start with somewhere where there are less pirates. When Summer caught sight of who she decided to be her first victim adrenaline ran through her veins as she eyed the vulnerable looking black haired pirate he looked like an easy target enough but as Summer knew all too well, don't judge a book by its cover. It was time. She had nothing to lose.  
She saw he had a bow and arrow and was alone. Summer skillfully crept around the pirate and slowly, slid his bow and arrows out of the bag that was around him before returning silently to her hiding position.

_This would be a much easier, less gruesome approach than a knife. _Summer thought, eyeing the bow and arrows she had stolen. _Maybe I can keep this.  
_Summer was determined to kill her first victim now, using this moment wisely. She knew she had to do it fast though, what if someone else came? She wiped her hands on her dress before taking a deep breath realizing she was about to commit a crime, or what she thought of as a crime and what we think of as a crime. She drew her first arrow back glancing at it from the corner of her eye for a second. She then let go of the drawn string not aiming anywhere particular trying to get this pirates attention first. He saw the arrow fly past him and looked around. She watched him as after not seeing the source, turned to the direction it came from and returned to his original position but facing her not seeing her behind the pillar. Summer had a good aim. Knowing this, her breathing increased 100% knowing she was about to kill someone. She raised the bow and looked at it taking a deep breath, she inserted the arrow onto the bow and lifted it, ready, she glanced around the corner, her target looking extremely puzzled. She stepped aside and drew back the string and arrow before letting go a little too low once sure her target would be hit, she had a spare arrow at least. The arrow flew through the tension thick air spinning around as it did so. Time seemed to pass like the speed of a tortoise making Summer even more anxious. Just when he realized his weapon had been stolen the arrow finally planted itself into the victims leg causing an oozing red liquid to pour out making Summer feel terrible. A fairy's duty is to help people, it was something _they_ as fairies could not help. What she did next was inevitable. It could have never been stopped, it was something that she_ had_ to do. Summer rushed up to her fallen opponent.

'Oh no! What have I done!?' Summer cried loudly as she stared down at his wound. It was then. In that second when something gave her a weird vibe. It told her to get out. Not listening to her conscience she looked up into the victim's blue eyes. She realized that it was a young boy not much older then her. He was awfully familiar. His tousled black hair, his bright blue eyes that were almost as inviting as Peter's and that necklace. The one she had made for him so long ago. It was surreal. This was terrible, horrifying... Not Good.

'Summer!?' His familiar voice knocked her out of thoughts. _No way!_

**Did that make up for my absence? I know it's short but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger to annoy you all, sorry it was way too tempting! :P Please please please give me feedback by commenting or just send me a message, if you like this story don't forget to follow...**

**P.S. In the reviews section please can you just give me ideas on names for this mystery dude if you have any and tell me was it exciting enough? who do you think he is? and what do you think he's doing there...? I know, I know a lot to take in. Thank you for reading don't forget to comment, follow etc and i'll hopefully update soon...**


	6. 5 Caught

Chapter 5

Summer: _Looking into those bright blue eyes I can't do it. I can't stay. Maybe they're already wondering where I am but I can't kill him and I certainly can't leave him to snitch on me. But that's when the footsteps came. When all of time stopped and I had to do it, leave him there and if he told so be it. It's only my life in danger and hopefully no one else's. That was when I left him there, I shouldn't have done it but I did..._

Summer stretched out her wings and flew away as fast as she could. As she was leaving she caught a glimpse of the owner of the footsteps. Captain James Hook, the deadliest pirate you'll ever see Summer didn't hang around though she continued to fly as fast as she could back to her tree house. When she got there Wendy was just finishing her edited version of Cinderella when I got there. I got a funny look from James but I dismissed it and decided not to think anything of it.  
When Wendy was finished everyone played sword fighting.

'So, where'd you go?' James said as Summer missed the sword he thrust towards her.

'No where in particular,' Summer replies returning the sword

'Really? So, where was it. I would tell me if I were you... or I _could_ just get Peter and-'

'no! I just... went for a fly'

'Really?'

'Yes, I wouldn't lie!' She lied

'OK then I won't tell Peter but if you're lying i'll find out where you went.' he said, their swords clashing 'Because i _don't_ believe you,' he whispered just audible over the sword crashing sounds.

'Fine but i'm telling the truth. Even if I was lying there's no way to prove it,' she lost concentration while and got disarmed by James who used his sword to hit hers into the air. He raised his hand and caught her sword mid-air.

'where'd you get the bow 'n arrow?'

'found it, I guess a pirate must have dropped it,' She said simply, swing her arms in the air trying to get hold of the sword James has held up high.

'Riiiiight,' he said before throwing the silver metal towards her, she caught it by the handle before they both moved onto new opponents.

'Hey!' Peter says to get Summers attention

'Sorry, what was that?'

'I just knocked your sword straight out of your hand and insulted you and you didn't even notice!'

'I didn't?' she says confused before glancing at the floor to see that's exactly where her sword was laying

'No you didn't because you're away with the fairies... get it?' Peter smiles but Summers too preoccupied thinking about the trap she'd convinced herself she's flown into.

'Sorry, i'm just super tired.' She lied

'Oh, OK' Peter replied unconvinced but instead decided to pick up summers sword and give it to her before moving onto someone else also.

Summer spend that night alone in her tree house wondering about her old friend, Aiden Carter was his name. He and Summer were best friends, he was Summers only real friend and it seemed to stay that way for a very long time. They would do everything together from a very young age and he always knew something was different about her however he accepted that she would tell him when need be, that's why they got along so well. Summer had to leave to go to her second location (the boarding school) when she was a fully grown fairy, about 11 years old, they were heart broken and she never made a real friend like him ever again. So... why was he here, in Neverland? How did he even get here? Who is he with? Is he working with a pirate? Is he working as a pirate? These questions were racing through summers mind on skateboards, no not skateboards scratch that, on cheetah back. Yeah, because they're are the fastest animals in the world so it's probably accurate enough. But most of all Summer couldn't help but feel like this was a trap, a booby trap, a... a diversion or a luring technique, she could honestly and truthfully think of no other reason why he would be in Neverland. And if her assumptions are correct, she's fallen right into the trap set just for her.

_I am going to die, they are going to kill me and I will not survive. I'm a dead fairy now. Pirates, what if they know where I am? Aiden did seem surprised to see me. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe, he isn't here to hurt me. Or anyone, but that's impossible, completely impossible. Pirates they always hurt someone, always up to no good. Aiden's bait. That's all, bait and if I go back they truly will kill me. But I need to know, I need to get rid of these pirates, I need to talk to Aiden I have to talk to him..._

'Who's Aiden,' Peters voice alarms me awakening me from my deep sleep

'No one, did no one ever tell you not to sneak up on people or listen to their sleeping conversations!'

'No,' he laughed, 'come on, we're going to the black castle today to spy on the pirates' Peter said dreamily

'I can't go, remember?'

'You and Wendy can stay hidden and watch and if anything happens come back here'

'Umm,' Summer thought of declining but she didn't want to be left alone either so she made a brave decision, 'OK, just give me a minute,'

'cool,' with that Peter left the tree. Summer decided she would only feel safe if she took the bow and arrow she had stolen so she did so.  
_Peter's knife, where's Peter's knife!? _Summer panicked as she looked around for his knife. _I never took it back! I must have dropped it. It's OK i'll just go and take it, and place it right back where I found it before he notices. Not as easy as it sounds. _The closer they get to the castle the more anxious Summer becomes. They fly into the castle and Summer tries to remember where she left his knife. She walks towards her hiding place.

'Psssst. Err Summer, over here,' Wendy whispered causing Summer to turn her attention to behind her

'One minute, I have to do something-' She says unable to think of a lie to tell her before she's interrupted

'Hey guys, my knife! how did it get here!?' Peter says quietly coming back to the group, holding the knife Summer had accidentally left and checking where he normally leaves it where of course, it wasn't. _Uh oh. _Summer thought as she stood wide eyed, staring at her misfortune.

'Oh Peter, I came here last night. I borrowed your knife and I must have dropped it, sorry,' James tells him before Summer can speak, leaving her shocked at his response.

_'_Why did you come here?' Peter asks

'I wanted to... see who and where the guards were before we came,'

'Oh, OK,' Peter says not thinking anymore of it before waving a hand for the lost boys to follow him. Which they do, while they're walking away James turns back to Summer quickly where he catches her mouth a thank you.

Wendy and go to hide at the top of the black castle to watch the events that followed...

**I think you deserve this chapter because I've been getting more views and more followers and favouriters which is great! Thank you guy and I hope you liked it because I tried really hard on these chapters especially during the Easter holidays. I don't know when i'll next update sorry but just to warn you it will probably be some time in May because I have a lot on and I need to balance writing my other fanfic, this, my other story, my music and school. **

**You guys are going to LOVE the chapters to come... :) **

**FOLLOW  
FAVOURITE  
REVIEW ETC... =D :P**

**P.s. Big thanks to Kathleen who's been awesome!**


	7. 6 There are such things as fairies

**Hello! I hope you like this Chapter, I know it's short but I want to keep you guessing...**

Chapter 6

'Hook.' Peter says as he faces his old foe.

'Peter! How lovely of you to drop by just to see me,' he replies.

'She's not here. Go back to where you came from, you don't belong here go back to your pirate ship or something,'

'no, for two reasons. One: I can go wherever I like and two: I don't believe you,' he says in that sickly evil tone of his.

'Fine but you won't find her because she isn't even here. I've never even met her!'

'now I know your lying but that's OK because I have a secret weapon, I don't know how I'm going to use it yet and no one even knows what it is, heck, the weapon doesn't know it's a secret weapon.' he said smugly and Summer knew he was talking about Aiden. What else could it be?

'Take your _secret weapon_,' Peter begins, 'and leave.'

'Can't do that either, sorry.' Hook laughs

'You can and you will.'

'No you'll go back to where ever it is you came from. It was you who told me that to die would be an awfully big adventure. Would you like to live it?' Before Peter could reply a ginger pirate with a straggly beard runs along, his loud footsteps being thundered against the stone floor.

'Cap'in,' he said, his voice deep and out of breath, 'we have a problem... it's about you know who,' he said in between heavy pants, he had the typical voice of a drunk man

'Brilliant.' he said sarcastically to the pirate 'I'll get back to you later, you have no business here.' He said towards Peter

'Neverland is my home.' Peter replies strongly before Hook just walks away chuckling to himself like a crazy man. That's the thing a crazy man was exactly what he was and there wasn't much Peter could do about it nor was there about his secret weapon of which he was left standing wondering about. Nevertheless he was determined to do what it took to defeat Hook for Summer and for himself. The problem was, Hook had other plans...

* * *

'What is it? This better be good!' Hook told the Ginger pirate sternly

'Here's the thing, Captain, I don't know what happened-'

'Spit it out Guss.' he orders before taking out a gun and pulling down the hammer causing a loud click to fill the air as a warning to Guss

'He... Aiden is gone.' He spat out quickly before Hook could pull the trigger

'What!? You imbecile! How could you let him get away? Find him.'

'We're, we've been on it for the whole day, he's been away for longer than that, since he went on duty and i've heard nothing...'

'The day isn't out yet, carry on!' Hook says before walking ahead to the ship'

* * *

'It'll never work, he'll never believe us!' Peter cried, 'I don't know what to do.'

'It's OK, I can wait. We'll find something,' Summer said more to convince herself than Peter. Just then Tinkerbell came up and whispered in Summer's ear:

_'I know that you saw a boy yesterday. Don't worry it's our secret but you should know that he's wondering about by himself. This is your chance to talk to him!' _She says excitedly her bells ringing. Summer was anxious about seeing Aiden again but she knew it had to be done.

'He's missing? Thanks Tink. Can Tink and I go out for a while please? We're just going to see the fairies. We'll meet you back at the tree house,' she says

'Do you really think that's a good idea?' Wendy says making Tinkerbell angry and annoyed, she lunges at Wendy but Summer grabs her before she can do any harm.

'No Tink, it's OK. We'll be fine Wendy, Peter?'

'Fine but be back soon. I'm already in enough trouble with Queen Clarion!' Peter told them

'We will,' Summer said at the same time as Tinkerbell did with her bells.

They fly away searching for Aiden. It's not long until they find him sitting under a tree, luckily near the tree house but Tink knew they had to move away so no one saw him and so Hook didn't find out where the new tree house was and where Summer and her tree house was. That would be bad.

'Summer?' He said when Summer and Tink landed in front of him. He shook his head in disbelief.

'Aiden. Can we walk, it's not safe here' Summer says after being informed of Tinkerbell's suspicions

'Uh- um yeah of course.' He said in shock before getting up and walking with Summer in the opposite direction of the tree houses towards the Indian camp.

'I can't explain why I'm here, all you need to know is that this is my home now. But Aiden, it's really important that you tell me why you're here and how you got here.'

'I don't know, my uncle brought... a fairy to come for me.' He began, 'a bit like her' he points at Tinkerbell, 'but it had black hair and wore purple... she brought me here, to my uncle but as soon as I got to his pirate ship she was gone.' he said, something crossed his voice but Summer didn't know what it was.

'What's wrong?'

'It's nice to see a familiar face and all-'

'Same,'

'but it's just mental being here with pirates and mermaids and Indians and _you_, I mean I thought there were-'

'No!' Summer said covering his mouth with a firm hand. 'Every time someone says that somewhere a fairy drops dead. Just. Like. That.'

'Just like that?' Aiden asked in disbelief

'Yep,' Summer said as Tinkerbell nodded

'This is what I mean by mental!'

'Wait. Who's your Uncle?'

'James.'

'Hook?' Summer asked

'Yeah, he's weird, was jealous of my Mum when she got married and fled, I guess this is where he came to...'

'No way. Aiden, can I trust you?' Summer asks but Tinkerbell protests she tells her not to tell him anything or use him, it could be dangerous. 'Fine, please just don't tell anyone you saw me, even if you see me again say you don't know who I am. None of the pirates can know that I'm here, they can know nothing, promise me Aiden, you have to keep seeing me a secret or i'm going to die. Do you understand?' he nodded just as footsteps and angry voices began to approach their location.  
'You need to go, i'll see you again but just go. Go to them now,' Summer said shooing him away

'Goodbye,' he said before running towards the voices. Tink and Summer listened as they found out what he told them.

'Where have you been!?' A pirate asks him

'Nowhere, I felt sick and needed some fresh air-'

'Well tell someone next time! Us guys have been looking absolutely everywhere for you! Your uncle's going to be mad at you so I suggest you get back quickly,'

'Sorry-'

'Tell that to your uncle. Go!' Another pirate ordered

Summer and Tinkerbell shared a look of amusement and nodded knowingly at each other before going back to the tree house.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review, favourite and follow.  
HEY SMILEYKAT14 thanks for that xx**


	8. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING-Nxt chpt soon

**Authors Note:**

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy lately but i'm sorry and I love all of you who are being super patient. I promise that i am updating in a few days and I will not let you down. I'm trying super hard to balance everything but there's been personal things going on and school and just everything I am truly sorry, please don't hate me PLEASE just hang on a little longer :) As a warning It might be slightly short though because I really want to get it up for you ASAP.  
****~itsmagical1327**


	9. 7 Finally found

Chapter 7

'Take a picture, it'll last longer,' Summer said getting frustrated when James doesn't stop looking at her. 'Urgh! What do you want!?' she groans and rolls her eyes at him

'I don't want anything,' he said a knowing smirk plastered on his face

'If you know something I don't, I suggest you spit it out.' Summer spits viciously

'Spitting is disgusting, one and two, I know something you know. You just don't know I know it.' James laughed shortly. _It can't be Aiden, I made sure no one was listening... _Summer thought

'Good for you and I don't appreciate the sarcasm if you don't mind,' She replied using a matter-of-fact tone

'That's a shame,' he smirked knowingly making Summer feel very annoyed

'For you maybe,' she said before walking away and telling Tinkerbell everything that had just happened.

* * *

'Peter...?' Summer asks innocently,

'Yes,' Peter asks unaware of her tone focusing on sharpening the blade of his knife

'Can Tink and I go for a walk?'

'Sure,' he says getting Summer's hopes up, 'wait. No.' he says

'Please! We'll be quick and no one will know!' She begs

'Fine but don't go too far.' He gives in only wanting to go back to his knife sharpening

Summer and Tinkerbell leave and begin flying down to the lake. Even though Peter said not to go far, they guessed he would never know.

'What do I do now!?' Summer asks Tink, 'live my whole life hiding and scared!? I'm still half fairy so surely i'm made to be outside... like you,' she says dreamily. 'Why can't I be normal-' she says before spotting pirates below and stopping by a tree so that the branches hide them if any pirate were to look up. Tinkerbell scans the area and it looks as if they're looking for something. She tells Summer and they try to find out what they're trying to find.

'Maybe we should just kidnap her guys, I mean what does he expect us to do!? Cut her ourselves? We'll never find a drop of her blood out here' One pirate said

'they're looking for _my_ blood!' Summer gasps, 'Hook wants eternal life!'

'Did anyone else here that?' the same pirate speaks again

'i think I did.' A different pirate replies

'The tree!' Another pirate says pointing towards Summer. She looks down and gasps beginning to fly away in the opposite direction of the camp so she doesn't lead them there.

'Rope!' One orders as all of the others who are jumping up and down trying to grab her feet causing her to fly higher. Summer looks down to see the pirate who ordered the rope spinning it around in the air ready to catch her.

'Tink! Go! Get help!' she says as the rope is thrown up into the air for the third time and her feet get caught and she's dragged down. Tinkerbell leaves immediately.

Summers back hits the hard ground and she looks up to be surrounded by pirates one goes to grab her and she brings her foot up kicking him in the groin. He lets out a loud painful groan before stepping back. Next a bigger pirate goes to grab her and manages to sling her effortlessly over his shoulder.

'Lets go.' he says, his voice deep and intimidating. Summer squeals and screams kicking the air in attempt to struggle away but soon they reach the ship and she's put down however to be faced with hook and Aiden.

'Summer!' Aiden says in surprise and concern, Summer only looks down in defeat.

'Tie her up but don't harm her, I want Peter Pan to watch when we do,'

'Please Uncle James! Don't hurt her, she's my friend!' Aiden tries to defend me

'Oh yes. Tie him up and all. He needs to watch too!' He orders and that's when Summer and Aiden were both taken away, man handled roughly by the large man who through Summer over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you... you.. disgrace!" Summer screams trying to flap her wings so that she can break free but being unable because of the painful hold the man had on her

"The more you struggle, the more painful it'll be, sweet heart"

"The quicker you let me go, the better it'll be for you." She tries to negotiate

"Urr, no." He said before placing a gassed cloth over her breathing area leaving Summer unconscious.

The men take Summer to the pirate ship.

"Did you find any?" Hook asked his back turned

"No. We found a lot." The man holding summer said before throwing her on the floor. Hook slowly turns around dramatically and looks down at Summer.

"Perfect, but don't touch her yet. Tie her up, we have some reuniting to do," Hook says mischievously.

* * *

**That's it, tell me what you think byeeee! (sorry for shortness)**


	10. 8 Farewell

Chapter 8

"What?" Aidan says uninterested

"I said, you have a visitor!" Hook said louder

"I know that bu-"

"Just go and see who it is will you?" Hook says getting irritated

"Fine, calm down Uncle!" Aidan says getting up and following his uncle to the main part of the ship

"Summer!" He cries when he sees her on the floor tied to the pillar, unconscious

"So you know each other then?" Hook smirks watching in amusement as Aiden kneels next to Summer making sure she's ok and trying to get her to wake up

"U- urm no of course not. How could you do this to somebody?" Aidan says trying to play it out but not doing a very good job as he stutters nervously

"Nice try. But that's not going to work." Hook says

"But Uncle, why would you do this to her?" He asks, horrified, "what's going on and why is she here?" Aidan says

"Your friend needs to tell you why she's here and what's going on, now we're all together. She's been hiding a lot from you Aidan. She's been lying to you this whole time..." Hook says

"Wake her up! Get her up now!" Aidan yells desperate for answers

"First you have to understand that some things you might not understand, be able to process. That's why I have to do this and make sure you do not escape."

"What are you talking about?" He asks but before he can say any more he is grabbed and held back, his hands being tied tightly.

"Wake her up." Hook orders one of his pirates who goes up to her, slapping her round the face a couple of times.

"Please, don't hurt her." Aidan says calmly. The pirate then picks up a bucket of water and tips it over Summer causing her eyes to flutter open slowly

"Wh- whats going on?" she asks hoarsely

"Wake up sweet heart," Hook says signalling to the pirate to throw another bucket of water over her, which he does causing her to look around and realise where she is. She brings her hands up to her face in order to wipe away the water thrown in her face when she realises that her hands are tied and begins to panic.

"Don't worry, you're safe for now but my nephew here would like some answers which I suggest you give him."

Summer shakes her head at Hook before looking at Aidan with longing in her eyes. She wanted to explain everything but she just found it hard to know she had lied so much to whom was meant to be her best friend.

"i'm sorry," she says quietly, but even if they couldn't here the people around understood what she'd said from lipreading her.

"For what?"

"I told a lie. I lied about my life. I lied about who I am. I told you I was someone i'm not." She says

"Then who are you Summer? Is that your name?"

"Yes my name's Summer. I'm a fairy. The only one of my kind. I was born in pixie hollow but was sent away when they realised what was wrong with me, what made me different, when they found out what it was that separated me from everyone else." A single tear slowly trickled down Summer's face and onto her flower made dress.

"Tell him why you're here," Hook says getting excited harshly enjoying Summer's suffering

"Because of you!" She yells angrily, "because you couldn't just leave me alone!" More tears fall. "The pirates found out about my blood. It is the elixir of life, like Peter Pan you can stay young forever, however it also means that you'll never die. Queen Clarion, the never fairies leader, she looks over the fairies, she sent me to live on earth, she sent me to live with you. Eventually, the pirates found out my location there too."

"Oh wow, this is way too much to take in." Aidan says

"I couldn't tell you though!" Summer says, "Queen Clarion has to stay a step ahead of them so Peter brought me here, I live here with him and the lost boys-"

"So, Pe- P- Peter Pan... like in books and films... is _real?"_ Summer nods at Aidan's question timidly

"Good so now all we have to wait for him to come and I can kill the pair of you," Hook smirks

"Let go of me!"Aidan struggles with the pirate

"He can't go anywhere, we have people watching. Let go of him." Hook confirms, the pirate lets go of Aidan who walks slowly up to an extremely scared Summer who thinks he's about to hurt her or yell at her and is more afraid that Peter's going to be killed than she is for herself

"i'm so sorry Aidan, I was only trying to do the right thing!" Summer sobs as tears fall endlessly

"It's ok, I think I understand." Aiden whispers sitting next to her, "it's going to be ok. You're going to be ok,"

"Aidan, try not to lie to her, she doesn't need the false hope." Hook says, venom and warning dripping from every syllable

"Aidan, you have to help me keep Peter away!" Summer whispers

"Hey! No whispering, the one thing I hate more than clocks and crocs is whispering!" Hook warns

"Cut her some slack Uncle! She was only telling me how scared she is," Aidan argues, "Untie me! Untie me now!" Aidan demands but no one does

"That way you could untie her, so no." Hook says

"argh," Aidan groans.

That's when summer comes up with an idea. She begins to whistle to Silvermist, the water talent fairy. Although she no longer lived with the fairies Summer could still communicate with them.

"What are you doing!?" Hook asks angrily

"I feel a bit home sick and if you don't mind I am whistling the tune to a traditional pixie hollow song." Summer defends, it wasn't a lie but her purposes were just a little bit different.

"No, go ahead." Hook snarls before retreating footsteps could be heard as he walked into his office.

"Thank you," Summer says before carrying on and stopping after a while to see if it worked. No fairy came, Summer decides to summon Fawn, the tough animal lover, a animal talent fairy singing it instead

"You never told me you could sing," Aidan said

"In case you haven't noticed, she didn't tell you a lot of things..." Hook says coldly, that's when Fawn flies towards Summer and Aidan when Hook's not listening

"Fawn," Summer whispers, "can you please help me keep Peter away, he can't come here, they'll kill him!"

Fawn shakes her head

"Why not?" Summer asks

Before Fawn could answer Peter came flying in landing silently next to Summer and Aidan. Aidan looks flabbergasted while Summer's trying to mine to him to leave. She knew Peter had encountered Hook before but this time she was the bait. She knew Peter would follow orders and risk his life to save her, after all dying, would be an awfully big adventure. Summer didn't want that though after all she believed had nothing left to live for.

"Peter No!" She yell-whispered

"What? I'm helping you."

"No this was his plan! Don't fall into the trap." She whispered when he bent down to untie her

"No. I came here to get you out and we'll both be in trouble if you stay here so i'm getting you out whether it's the last thing I do." And that's what Summer meant. Fear filled her as Hooks footsteps began to echo as he came closer towards them. Peter wasn't going to give up and Summer had probably the same amount of stubbornness as him, however much they deny it they are quite similar in some ways, that being one.

"This is a bad idea! He's coming," Summer sings at the end when Hook comes back followed by his crew to try and make it out as if she had been singing the whole time. Peter hides but cuts his leg on a sharp piece of knife sticking out of the pillar Summer and Aiden were by. He winces audibly

"I know he's here! I heard him, where is he?" Hook says evilly

"I asked you a question! WHERE IS PETER PAN!?" His voice raised as he shouted in Summer's face, spitting a little

"I don't know." She replies as calmly as she could muster. He does the same to Aidan who just stares at him blankly.

Hook raised his knife and threw it aimlessly with the anger he'd held in, not so well. Unfortunately his aimless throw went towards the pillar where Peter was hiding. The last thing heard was the groan that silenced the ship. The last thing felt beneath everyone's feet was a thud on the deck and the last thing seen was the wicked smile pasted onto hooks uninviting features.

**I literally wrote this in two days... I'm pretty proud of myself since I actually didn't get writers block. More things will unfold next time, but until then byee.**

**P.s. Sorry about that little cliff hanger, I've heard people hate it when I do that haha (trust me you aren't the only one, I get it a lot on my stories on another site. Anywho ttyl**

**P.p.s Skatergurl,  
****Oh and to my last reviewer, (sorry your review came up in my email just not on the si****te) just wanted to say thank you so much that means a lot :) also I would've updated earlier it's just I like to do both of my fanfics at the same time so it's fair and I don't get people going OMG you never updated but you updated this story... bla bla so yeah but if it's any consolation I finished this one first, after you sent me that message, I just needed to do the next chapt of my other story too. Thanks again :) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
